lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:4th Hale/Archive 2
Userboxes You can create your own userbox using this template. Just follow the instructions below. NOTE: I put in the code because any spaces in the formating will brake the template (and to put the instructions right in there). Once you get the template to work, you should make it look like this: ;Examples ;While : For a complete list of color codes you can visit this site. Hope you can make sense of this :) --Anon talk 08:59, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I think you've sent me the link to that video before. Tom Talk 09:11, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, why? Tom Talk 17:46, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Firstlly star signs mean nothing, everyone is different and which date people were born on doesn't affect them, secondly not that i know of. Tom Talk 18:29, April 9, 2011 (UTC) What's true? start signs or the manhunt murder thing? Tom Talk 18:37, April 9, 2011 (UTC) They patrol the wiki and check for vandalism and can revert vandalism much more quickly by using the rollback button. Tom Talk 18:52, April 9, 2011 (UTC) A b'crat will make you one, if you request to become an admin but we don't feel your ready for it yet or we have too many we may make you a rollback user or "patrol officer" as they are known on this wiki, also if we see people revertting vandalism on a regular basis we may make them one. Tom Talk 18:58, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Nobody likes them. Tom Talk 19:53, April 11, 2011 (UTC) On this wiki? Tom Talk 20:19, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure he'll edit, are you going to get the war horse when it comes out tomorrow? Tom Talk 20:31, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Tom Talk 20:35, April 11, 2011 (UTC) All the pre-order bonuses are available as of tomorrow. Tom Talk 20:56, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I never really play undead overrun. Tom Talk 21:27, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Deadly Assassin Outfit I saw it, but I probably won't be getting them. --Anon talk 23:47, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Cord 810 Should be fixed now. --Anon talk 03:40, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Why are you asking Anon a question which you asked me and which i answered? also did you get the war horse and golden guns? Tom Talk 19:55, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Firstly whats the thing you did at school got to do with asking Anon a question which i have previously answered, secondly what was it, thirdly i pre-order the game with the DA outfit so i do have it and its good, so is the War horse but i regret getting the golden guns thing, i had to idea it tured all the guns gold i though you got a couple of extra guns, the guns look awful now. Tom Talk 20:03, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Could you not think of something else to take your mind off stuff and you never mentioned that all the guns turned gold. Whats your plan for this girl, and why don't you like her. Tom Talk 20:19, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I am relaxed i just didn't understand why you asked him a question that you asked me and which i gave you an answer for. About the girl, you want to say really though, otherwise you wouldn't of mentioned it. Tom Talk 20:24, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Would becoming a rollback user/Patrol Officer cheer you up? me and Anon have decided that the admin position will go to Assassin Giy but we want you to be a patrol officer. But i have to make it clear that you should only use it to undo vandalism and that regular edits should be undone using the old fashion way. If you accept the position then add this to your userpage and this to your userboxes :) Tom Talk 20:33, April 12, 2011 (UTC) About an hour ago. Tom Talk 20:38, April 12, 2011 (UTC) That will be the last time you hear from him, because of the comments he made about my deceased mother on the GTA wiki he, all his accounts and his IP and old IP have recieved global blocks. Tom Talk 16:46, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I told him not to talk about my mum and he just carried on, even after i told him she was dead, that really pissed me off, thats just taking it to a whole new level. Tom Talk 18:55, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Comment links You can use 'wiki markup' in blog comments just as you would use it while editing in source mode (assuming you use the RTE). So to put a link in a comment, you have to put the article's name between square brackets, like this: Article name. --Anon talk 01:04, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I like it, do you? Tom Talk 19:26, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I thought they were the same speed. Tom Talk 19:30, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I know :) that site gets 3 million different visitors every month and they mentioned how good our wiki was and showed it. Tom Talk 19:34, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Also are you into GTA? Tom Talk 19:35, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I've got rid of the golden guns! i just deleted the DLC from my hard drive, waste of 80 points but at least i've got my guns back. Tom Talk 19:38, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Why? Tom Talk 19:41, April 15, 2011 (UTC) And GTA isn't rap shit, the protagonist of GTA IV is a serbian immigrant and GTA TLAD is a biker and GTA TBOGT is about a dominican. Tom Talk 19:43, April 15, 2011 (UTC) They did, GTA: Vice City. Tom Talk 19:47, April 15, 2011 (UTC) And they have been pretty important in all GTA games. Tom Talk 19:47, April 15, 2011 (UTC) And if those kids mess up this wiki, i'll destroy them (revert there edits & block, i can't physically destory them as i don't know them). Tom Talk 19:48, April 15, 2011 (UTC) How did these kids at school find out about the wiki. Tom Talk 19:55, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Who asks stupid questions? and i don't like Naruto. Tom Talk 16:34, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Honostly i've never heard of it until then, and after searching it i'm not impressed. Also rather than putting this you can simply put this : before the message. Tom Talk 16:40, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Besides, anything going on wikia? what do you mean? Tom Talk 16:51, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Other than the destructoid thing, which im still smiling about, no. Tom Talk 17:06, April 16, 2011 (UTC) That weazy guy? yeah he was a user on the GTA wiki and i warned him not to add fanon and fictional pages to the wiki so he responded by insulting me so i blocked him. Tom Talk 21:58, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I don't know what he was talking about when he said delete his account, i blocked him on GTA wiki, i'm not wikia staff i can't delete accounts, i'm not even sure if they can. Tom Talk 22:04, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm into different things, i used to like reggae but now i hate it, i like rap mainly, what about you. Tom Talk 22:11, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I don't like gangsta rap, just some Eminem, Jay-Z, Kanye West and a few other songs, i like a variety, not japanese music though. Tom Talk 22:18, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I prefer music i can understand. Tom Talk 22:24, April 16, 2011 (UTC) The songs i listen to don't. Tom Talk 22:27, April 16, 2011 (UTC) At least its in english. Tom Talk 22:32, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Not all rap, and how do you know what the lyrics are, the songs are in japanese. Tom Talk 22:35, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Music with subtitles, that sounds awful. Tom Talk 22:38, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I've already said i don't listen to that kind of rap. Tom Talk 22:42, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I tend to focus on english music, obviously i was aware or japanese music. And you have a very stereotypical view of rap, you seem to thinks its just about killing and drugs, it really not, as i said i don't like gangsta rap. Tom Talk 22:46, April 16, 2011 (UTC) We're obviously talking about different types of rap. Tom Talk 22:49, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Where you live you hear a different type of rap to where i'm from. Tom Talk 22:52, April 16, 2011 (UTC) The kid that isn't about killing, drugs and gangs, anyway i'll talk to you later. Tom Talk 22:56, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi Seth, what do you think of the new colour sceme for my userpage template? Tom Talk 10:19, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, i was going over pages and people seem to have tried to make that wiki into a fanon wiki, i think i've got rid of most of it and blocked the users, i'm going to write out some new rules for that wiki, its going to have to be strict as users seem to think they can do what they want on it. Tom Talk 20:12, April 18, 2011 (UTC) "do you have a online like interaction sorta game?" what do you mean? Tom Talk 20:29, April 18, 2011 (UTC) No, we just join an xbox live party, talk and play games. Tom Talk 20:37, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Why? Tom Talk 06:57, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Seems like a copy of the Lyrics wiki, check it out its the biggest wiki i've seen. Tom Talk 19:19, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, plus the gut gets his bot to do most of the work. Tom Talk 20:08, April 19, 2011 (UTC) BW? and what? Tom Talk 21:27, April 19, 2011 (UTC) You've shown me that blog already and it hasn't changed since, just ignore the Bully Wiki and the Fanon. Tom Talk 21:36, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Just copy them from this wiki and change the colours and images etc. Tom Talk 21:39, April 19, 2011 (UTC) New Rules, where? Tom Talk 12:36, April 20, 2011 (UTC) There the old rules. Tom Talk 12:40, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Guessing the password and going on someone's account and stuff like that, if people have weak passwords its very easy for hackers to get in there account. Tom Talk 12:45, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know the chat is already experiencing problems on the few wiki's that have it, its only at its beta stage but it will be ready soon. Tom Talk 13:15, April 20, 2011 (UTC) On WCC? Tom Talk 22:28, April 20, 2011 (UTC) One's its past the beta stage and is 100% i think we'll be getting it on this wiki, do you choose who you talk to or is it a big discussion that anyone can join? Tom Talk 22:55, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Is there a way to stop other people joining and have a private discussion? Tom Talk 23:00, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok, i might join a discussion later but i'm off now, i'll talk to you soon :) Tom Talk 23:03, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Firstly for indents put this : in front of the text, secondly yea he did and thirdly what do you mean L.A. Noire are now showing trailers, they've been showing trailers for about 6 months. Tom Talk 10:04, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh, you meant on tv, wee the game is less than a month away so that makes sense, its been getting a lot of advertising on the internet, every site seems to have an L.A. Noire advertisement somewhere and the trailers have been promoted videos on youtube for over 6 months. Tom Talk 11:08, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Both the IP's he used, the McCrillis account and the LowLife account which he created, he was a very good sockpuppet, that was sarcasm, he edited exactly the same as McCrillis and even replied to a message i left McCrillis. Tom Talk 11:16, April 22, 2011 (UTC) When were you a sockpuppet? Tom Talk 11:23, April 22, 2011 (UTC) If it doesn’t fit in the box then no. Tom Talk 12:00, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Wtf, The Tom is the most popular page? it doesn't even exist, i have no idea whats going on with that. Tom Talk 23:13, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I think there's some kind of glitch, the xbox and pc games pages are fine but the popular pages list on the PS3 page is messed up. Tom Talk 23:18, April 22, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't bother me, its nice to be included in a glitch :) Tom Talk 23:21, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I've never asked so i don't know, there only 2 main users there anyway and they don't seem like the kind of people that are into Bruce Lee, the best thing to do is to advertise it on all your userpages and go and ask around on wiki's similar to the Bruce Lee wiki. Tom Talk 23:26, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Signature I cleaned it up as much as possible, and here's what I have: [[User:Quiet_Man|((((Quiet Man))))]] ~ Talk But, even though I reduced the character count by almost a half, it's still too long to fit in the signature box :( What you can do however, is create a template on Community Central for your signature (should look like this Template:User:Quiet Man/sig) and then put in the signature box. That should allow you to transclude the signature on all wikis. However, I'm not sure if regular users are allowed to have signature templates on central, so you shouldn't be surprised if the template get's deleted without notice. If the template on central is deleted, then here's what you do; create a signature page as a subpage of your userpage (User:Quiet Man/Signature) and than put in the signature box. But you'll have to do this on all the wikis you're active on, otherwise your signature won't show. Hope what I wrote makes sense to you :D --Anon talk 23:52, April 22, 2011 (UTC) : Just checked around Community Central a little more an it looks like quite a few people have signature pages, so I think creating you own shouldn't be a problem (just don't add any pictures to it, that, apparently is against the rules). Cheers --Anon talk 00:25, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :: Click here, put Template:User:Quiet Man/sig as the title, copy and paste your signature into the edit window, click save and you're done :) --Anon(Talk) 05:26, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Looks good :) Tom Talk 11:44, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Tom Talk 12:27, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :The signature looks awesome, but you forgot to close one of the font tags, it's fixed now :) --Anon(Talk) 20:14, April 23, 2011 (UTC)